Ookami -One-short-
by Mam ABLL
Summary: Sasuke es un lobo solitario de la isla de Hokkaido. Su única preocupación es ver lo que va a cazar para comer el día de mañana, pero no contaba con que se encontraría con una pequeña peli rosa, hambrienta y sucia ¿La habían abandonado en el bosque?. Sasuke no esta seguro, lo único que sabe es que esa pequeña niña puso de cabeza su mundo.


¡Hola! aquí les traigo una mini historia que se me ocurrió hace poco y espero que les guste tanto como a mi n.n, para esto aclarare ciertas cosas antes.

esta historia Sakura tiene 9 años y Sasuke 50, pero se ve de 16 (Tiene una expectativa de vida mucho mas larga que la humana)

2-. El texto en cursiva son recuerdos

3.- El dialogo en **negrita** y _cursiva_ es telepatía

¡Disfrútenlos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Hokkaido, 1860 periodo Edo._**

No tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo, nunca solía cuestionarse de las acciones que ejecutaba pero últimamente se sentía a la deriva. NI siquiera estaba seguro si lo que hacía era correcto o no _"¿Pero qué diablos estás pensando? ¡Claro que no es correcto, ni siquiera es razonable!_ " _y_ es que, a pesar de ser consciente de eso, a pesar de que intento por todos los medios volver a su vida normal, siempre terminaba en el mismo lugar y observando a la misma criatura.

Como todos los días de estos 3 meses, se encontraba sentado en una de las ramas de un árbol frondoso, mientras observaba atentamente el rio que estaba a los pies del mismo. Bueno no estaba precisamente observando el flujo del agua, sino más bien a la pequeña niña que se encontraba dentro de ella. Aquella pequeña humana que con la que se había topado de pura casualidad mientras huía de los humanos. Aun lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer. Había estado muy sucia, con una yukata desgastada rota en algunos lugares y unas horribles manchas purpura en piernas y brazos.

Apoyo su mentón en su mano izquierda sin dejar de seguir los movimientos de la pequeña niña con su oscura mirada.  
 _-¡Atrápenlo!_

 _-¡No dejen que escape!_

 _La respiración pesada y el sonido de las pisadas apresuradas llenaban la espesura del bosque, las aves estaban silenciosas al igual que los insectos, como si fueran espectadores de la persecución que se llevaba a cabo._

 _El lobo azabache que huía a gran velocidad, esquivo por poco una fecha. En su hocico estaba su presa. Una gallina blanca que robo de una granja cercana a los límites del bosque. Sabía que era peligroso acercarse a las zonas donde los humanos habitaban, pero ellos habían comenzado a acercarse demasiado a los límites del bosque y colocaron a su alcance un montón de alimento sencillo de cazar. Básicamente era todo responsabilidad de ellos, no de él._

 _Cruzo a toda velocidad un pequeño estero. Aun podía escucharlos._

 _-"Debo perderlos o a este paso terminaran atrapándome"—pensó. A pesar de tener una buena resistencia, no había conseguido cazar nada en dos días, estaba debilitado por el hambre._

 _Con rapidez observo su entorno en busca de algún paso que pudiera usar. Pronto encontró una línea de arbustos que podía usar. Giro bruscamente y salto para encontrarse de frente con un pequeño barranco._

 _-¡¿Dónde habrá ido?!_

 _-¿Desapareció?_

 _-No digas estupideces es solo un lobo, no debe estar muy lejos_

 _-¡Vayamos por aquí!_

 _Sus orejas se movieron mientras captaba el sonido de los pasos alejándose. Miro hacia arriba desde donde había caído y agradeció su suerte. Volvió a tomar la gallina en su hocico y camino alejándose del lugar._

 _Poco tiempo después se detuvo cerca de la orilla de un rio, era un lugar tranquilo y hermoso. Los humanos no se adentraban tanto en el bosque, por lo que la zona estaba totalmente libre de ellos. Soltó su presa y suspiro. Era un buen lugar para descansa y tomar su comida.  
Se sentó y su cuerpo comenzó a cambia. Su pelaje retrocedió dejando al descubierto una tersa piel blanca, su hocico se contrajo en una fina boca, sus orejas y cola desaparecieron, sus patas se volvieron brazos y piernas bastante bien tonificadas._

 _Ser capaz de transformarse en humano era algo que solo algunos animales podían hacer, requería de mucha practica y por supuesto poder. Aunque no importaba que tan humano pudiera parecer por fuera, él seguía siendo un animal._

 _Estaba colocándose de pie cuando un estrepitoso sonido a su izquierda llamo su atención, lo que sus ojos vieron hicieron de su sangre se congelara. Una pequeña niña peli rosada se encontraba observándolo desde el suelo con unos enorme y nerviosos ojos jade.  
Trago pesadamente, se suponía que ningún humano debía verlo cambiar jamás, era una simple precaución que todos debían debían acatar, los humanos eran seres que se dejaban domar fácilmente por el miedo y podían volverse muy peligrosos.  
Pronto se dio cuenta que la chica seguía en el mismo lugar "Seguramente esta petrificada por el susto", pensó, y por alguna razón ese sentimiento lo hizo sentirse incomodo situación que no le agradaba para nada. Suspiro y se acuclilló para parecer menos amenazante._

 _-No tengas miedo, no voy a hacerte daño. ¿Te encuentras bien?—Su voz, aunque profunda, era suave y calmada._

 _La pequeña solo emitió un sonido para contraer sus piernas y alejarse un poco más. Era más que obvio que la chica estaba asustada. Se rasco la parte trasera de su cabello pensando en una manera de tranquilizar al pequeño humano.  
Parecía un pequeño conejo indefenso a punto de ser devorado "Muy mala analogía Sasuke". Mientras se debatía consigo mismo en su mente, su oscura mirada recorrió la silueta de la pequeña, estaba muy delgada un claro signo de que no la alimentaban bien y bastante sucia. Se preguntó si la habían abandonado en ese lugar. Ese pensamiento lo preocupo y enfureció, era demasiado joven para valerse por sí misma, no iba a sobrevivir sola en el bosque._

 _-Dime ¿Te gustaría comer conmigo?—Tomo la gallina y la elevo—Estarás bien no pienso atacarte._

 _Escucho como la niña tragaba pesadamente._

 _-N-No como… crudo…- Dijo en un murmuro casi silencioso._

 _-Lo cocinare para ti. Esta demasiado delgada, así que conseguiré unos pescados en el rio también. ¿Tienes nombre?_

 _La niña apretó sus labios en una línea recta, su mirada jade se desvió a algún lugar del bosque mientras de estrechaba. Claramente estaba debatiéndose entre confiar en mi o no. Luego de unos minutos haciendo muecas extrañas que casi me hicieron reír, me miro detenidamente y negó._

 _-No tengo…un nombre—Su voz seguía siendo baja y sueva_

 _-Mmmmm…- Ni siquiera habían sido capaces de darle algo tan básico como un nombre, definitivamente los humanos eran lo peor –Entonces supongo que yo te daré uno._

 _Sus ojos jades se iluminaron de pronto. El viento soplo y sus rizos rosas danzaron al compás del mismo._

 _-"Rosa. Al viento parecen…" Sakuras—La chica ladeo su cabeza al no entender—De ahora en adelante te llamaras Sakura._

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la estrepitosa risa de la niña. La pequeña Sakura se encontraba correteando a un pequeño y esponjoso conejo, se dijo a sí mismo que no debía sucumbir a la necesidad de perseguir también al pequeño animal con la finalidad de comérselo, Sakura no lo apreciaría.  
La observo desde su lugar como seguía al conejo hasta una pequeña madriguera entre los troncos de un árbol, algo alejado del rio. El ejemplar rápidamente se escondió en el agujero sacándole así, un pequeño puchero a la peli rosa.

-Pff—Ahogo una risa que amenazaba con salir.

Así habían sido esos tres meses, la chiquilla siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa y siempre estaba detrás de él llamándole **_Sasuke-chan, Sasuke-chan_**. Esa pequeña y simplona humana había estado haciendo estragos dentro de él, metiéndose dentro de su alma y su corazón.

Vio como Sakura estaba arrodillada frente a la madriguera tratando de hacer que el pequeño conejo volviera a salir. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, observó como la criatura y dos crías pequeñas salían finalmente de sus escondites. Esa familia de roedores le hizo recordar la primera vez que siguió a Sakura hasta el pueblo. Él había pensado que la chiquilla había sido abandonada, se había equivocado

 _Se reprendió nuevamente por lo que estaba haciendo, no debía estar cerca de los humanos todo lobo sabia eso. No, corrección todo animal sabia eso, pero había visto como la pequeña Sakura había vuelto con la mejilla morada y el labio roto, signos claros de un fuerte golpe y quería saber quién había sido el bastardo que lo hizo.  
Estaba en su forma humana así que no existía ningún problema, podría andar libremente por el pueblo y justificarse con que era un forastero. _

_Había seguido a la pequeña por la parte más desolada de la aldea, hasta que esta entro en una muy deteriorada casa, mas bien parecía una choza que en cualquier momento de caería a pedazos. Eligio el árbol más cercano y con mejor vista para saber quien vivía ahí._

 _Pasó la mitad del día observando el lugar y solo pudo adivinar que Sakura si tenía padres, por el parecido con la chiquilla debían serlo. Estaba anocheciendo cuando vio a los adultos entrar en la casa, Sakura no había vuelto a salir desde que él la había seguido y estaba a punto de marcharse en resignación cuando unos gritos y fuertes golpes, llamaron su atención._

 _-¡Mira lo que has hecho asqueroso monstruo!_

 _Al estruendoso grito masculino le siguió el sonido de algo rompiéndose. Rápidamente el azabache se acercó a la casa por la parte de atrás y sigilosamente se asomó por la única ventana que había. La imagen que vio hizo que un profundo gruñido saliera de su garganta.  
La pequeña Sakura estaba tirada en el piso con sus brazos protegiendo su cabeza, mientras el hombre la pisoteaba una y otra vez con gran fuerza._

 _-¡Eres un monstruo inútil, ni servirnos la comida puedes hacer bien!—El hombre dejo de pisotearla para darle una fuerte patada en el estómago que mando a la pequeña contra la pared._

 _La pequeña Sakura soltó un quejido mientras trataba de incorporarse con gran dificultad. La mirada jade, llena de súplica de la pequeña se dirigió hacia el hombre que debería protegerla y amara._

 _-¡No me mires con esos monstruosos ojos que se asemejan a los míos!—Esta vez la patada había ido directo a su rostro._

 _-Cariño la comida se va a enfriar—Dijo la mujer que observaba todo con rostro indiferente._

 _-Cállate ya no quiero nada—El hombre se alejó de la pequeña peli rosa para salir del lugar –Iré por ahí y no me vayas a molestar mujer._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…!—La mujer no pudo terminar la frase porque e hombre ya se había ido. Con un grito de frustración ahogado en su garganta, se dirigió hacia la peli rosa y la tiro fuertemente de los cabellos sacándole un gemido de dolor a la pequeña -¡Mira lo que hiciste mocosa! ¡Solo nos has traído desgracias, con ese horroroso cabello rosa!—La sacudió fuertemente- ¡¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué tuviste que nacer?! ¡Debí haberme deshecho de ti cuando naciste! ¡¿Por qué no desapareces como el monstruo que eres?!—Finalmente la arrojo como si fuera una muñeca hacia una de las esquinas de la casa para luego darle la espalda._

 _La ira de Sasuke estaba en el borde y debido a eso había cambiado parcialmente. Sus dientes y puños estaban fuertemente apretados. Quería matarlos, darles tanto dolor como le fuera posible, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero Sakura, no quería que aquella pequeña viera lo que quería hacer con esos dos humanos.  
Volvió a gruñir amenazadoramente y a gran velocidad se dirigió al bosque mientras volvía a su forma de lobo. Un aullido de furia e impotencia se escuchó por el bosque y la aldea. Era un juramento alto y claro, el miedo en el rostro de los aldeanos lo decía, el o los pobres infelices se habían metido con lo más preciado de un lobo y pronto lo pagarían. _

Un gruñido se escuchó por el lugar asustando a los pequeños nuevos amigos de Sakura, la pequeña peli rosa elevo la mirada curiosa hacia donde estaba el azabache.

-¿Sucede algo Sasuke-chan?

El aludido sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa. Sakura frunció el ceño no muy convencida pero lo dejo pasar.

Recordar esos eventos lo hacían ver todo rojo, sobre todo se había molestado mucho consigo mismo por no darse cuenta del grave problema mucho antes, no iba a volver a suceder. No tenía sentido seguir cuestionándose lo que estaba haciendo, estaba perdido, lo estuvo desde el momento en que poso sus ojos en los jades de la niña, ya no había marcha atrás.

Miro la prenda que había estado reposando a su lado todo el tiempo. Era una nueva y hermosa yukata de color rojizo, con flores de Sakura's blancas gravado. Tomo la prenda y se bajó de donde estaba para acercarse a la peli rosa.

-Sakura—La nombrada se volteo a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa –Ten

Le lanzo la prensa suavemente, cosa que fue perfectamente atrapada por la pequeña, quien al reconocer lo que era lleno de felicidad sus ojos.

-¿E-Es para mí?- El azabache asintió y una sonrisa de medio lado cubrió su rostro.

-Cámbiate detrás de aquella arboleada. Debemos irnos pronto.

Una punzada de dolor y miedo atravesó el pecho de la pequeña, ella no quería volver al infierno de esa casa, ahí nadie la quería, solo Sasuke le había dado su cariño y preocupación… Pero, no podía decirle lo que pasaba, a pesar de que era pequeña lo entendía perfectamente.  
El flequillo desarreglado le cubrió sus ojos y se fue a poner aquella bella prenda sin decir nada.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta, pero a pesar del nudo que se formó en su pecho no dijo nada. Él quería que la pequeña Sakura se abriera a él por su propia cuenta, tenía que aprender a confiar más en el lobo.

Luego de unos minutos la pequeña Sakura volvió al lugar llevando el regalo de Sasuke. Con una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación, el azabache tomo su forma lobuna y le pidió a Sakura se montara en su espalda. Era más rápido andar en cuatro patas que dos.  
El camino era más silencioso de lo normal, Sakura seguía manteniendo su sombría expresión y a cada paso sus labios se apretaban aún más.

No quería volver, no deseaba volver, no había nada en esa casa para ella sus padres la despreciaban, le decían monstruo, no les importaba si ella moría de inanición o no, ni siquiera se habían molestado en ponerle un nombre. Había sido Sasuke, él le otorgó un bello nombre, le dio de comer, le demostró lo que era el cariño, el amor, incluso de dio esa hermosa yukata que ahora vestía _"Aaa seguramente no durara"._ De seguro su madre la desnudaría y vendería la prenda o simplemente la aria girones. No quería eso.  
Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, quería llorar…

 ** _-¿Sakura?_** —El lobo azabache se detuvo y miro a la chica sobre tu hombro

-N-No quiero volver—Murmuro suavemente.

- ** _¿Qué?_**

-¡No quiero volver!—Elevo suficiente la voz pero aun no llegaba a ser un grito –No quiero ir a casa. El-Ellos no me quieren, me dicen monstruo y siempre se molestan conmigo, de seguro me quitaran este regalo que me hiciste—Apretó el pelaje azabache del lobo y escondió su rostro en este cuando sintió sus lágrimas salir-Quiero quedarme con Sasuke-chan, quiero quedarme contigo—Su respiración se volvió entrecortada mientras su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.

- ** _Está bien Sakura, no volverás a ese horrible lugar_** —La voz calmada y las palabras del lobo hicieron que los ojos de la pequeña se abrieran de golpe y levantara su cabeza – ** _Iremos a otro lugar, solos tu y yo_** —Reanudo el paso mientras lo decía – ** _Una aldea lejos de aquí._**

-¿De-De verdad? Pero e-ellos…

- ** _No te preocupes yo no digo mentiras y no te preocupes por aquellas personas, no dejare que nada malo te vuelva a ocurrir nunca. Jamás te iras de mi lado_** —Volvió a posar su oscura mirada en la jade de ella – ** _Nosotros dos seremos una familia._**

-¿Pero cómo?

- ** _Eso es muy sencillo_** —volvió a mirar el camino – ** _Cuando seas mayor, tú te convertirás en mi esposa y nadie, nunca jamás te volverá a hacer daño, en especial aquellos dos._**

Una risita risueña salió de los labios de la peli rosa y consiguientemente sintió sus brazos rodear parte de su lomo. Si, el protegería con su vida aquella pequeña rosada criatura que llego a su vida, nadie la volverá a tocar nunca más, ella era suya para amar y quien se atreviera a ponerle las manos encima lo mataría… Tal y como mato a esos dos…


End file.
